No Needed Sugar
by fnineteenth
Summary: "Karena daddy selalu bilang wajah papa sudah cukup manis, jadi aku tak menambahkan gula lagi ke dalam kopi daddy" [ A Special Chanbaek fanfic, father's day edition]


**No Needed Sugar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Special Chanbaek Fanfic** **ㅡ** **Father's Day Edition...**

 **Hope you like**

.

. 

Dingin yang asing memaksa bangun Baekhyun di pagi yang masih terlalu awal hari itu. Setengah tersadar, telapak tangannya merabai sisi lain tempat tidur demi mendapati hanya Chanyeol saja disana, tidur menghadapnya dengan lengan memeluk pinggang ramping miliknya. Keningnya berkerut, pelan memindahkan lengan lelaki yang adalah suaminya itu agar ia bisa bangkit duduk di posisinya. 

.

.

"Chan..." suara bangun tidurnya mendayu serak selagi ia menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangan, memanggil sang suami yang hanya merespon sebatas gumaman tak jelas. "Chan, _baby_ tidak ada" kali ini disertai guncangan pelan pada bahu yang lebih tinggi hingga lelaki itu akhirnya ikut bangun, menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang terasa berat untuk terbuka. " _Baby_ tidak ada disini" Baekhyun mengulang membuat atensi Chanyeol ikut beralih menatap sisi ranjang yang harusnya berisi seorang lainnya lagi. "Mungkin _baby_ pergi ke kamar mandi" Chanyeol berujar meski tak yakin dan Baekhyun menggeleng pelan " _baby_ akan memberitahuku jika ia ingin pipis" selimutnya Baekhyun singkap, menurunkan sepasang kaki pendeknya menapaki lantai dan melangkah sambil memanggil sebuah nama dengan embel-embel ' _baby_ ' di belakang. 

. 

. 

" _Baby_ ~" langkahnya terhenti hingga punggung menubruk dada bidang Chanyeol yang ternyata sedari tadi mengekor. "Kenapa? Sudah ketemu?" Chanyeol bertanya dan Baekhyun malah berbalik padanya dengan telunjuk tertempel di bibir juga desisan 'sshhh' pelan membuat Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa?" Baekhyun kini ganti menunjuk satu arah di depan dan Chanyeol refleks mengikuti. Senyum keduanya terulas kemudian. " _How cute_ " Baekhyun berbisik gemas sedang ujung kaki berjinjit mendekati sosok mungil kesayangannya. 

. 

. 

" _Baby_ sedang apa?" tubuh kecilnya Baekhyun peluk dari belakang tanpa membuat si kecil terkejut. Anak lelaki yang menjadi miliknya itu menatap dirinya kemudian, tersenyum dan mencium pipi kanan kiri juga sapaan 'good morning papa' sebagai tambahan manis yang ia gumamkan dengan suara anak-anaknya yang menggemaskan. "Aku menyiapkan sarapan untuk papa dan _daddy_ pagi ini" akunya malu-malu membuat dua orang dewasa itu menatapnya dalam binar takjub. "Benarkah?" mengangguk pelan, yang terkecil disana benar membuat orangtuanya saling melempar pandang tak percaya. "Kemarin nenek bilang padaku, hari ini adalah hari ayah. Jadi aku membuat ini semua untuk papa dan _daddy_ sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Terima kasih papa, _daddy_ , sudah menjadi ayah untukku dan menyayangiku selalu. Aku cinta papa juga _daddy_ ". 

. 

Baekhyun benar tenggelam dalam haru sedang Chanyeol yang lebih kuat memilih bangkit dan tersenyum meneliti menu sarapan sederhana di meja makan setelah sebelumnya berdehem pelan. " _Baby_ nya _daddy_ dan papa sudah besar rupanya hm?" ia memuji bangga, mengusak sayang rambut anak lelakinya yang lagi tersenyum malu-malu. "Jadi, apa ini kopi untuk _daddy_?" satu cangkir kopinya Chanyeol angkat dan tanpa ragu menyesap isinya namun sedetik kemudian dahinya mengkerut. Terkekeh pelan, cangkirnya Chanyeol letakkan lagi "sepertinya _baby_ lupa menambahkan gula dalam kopinya, rasanya sedikit pahit" ia tergelak, mencium gemas pipi gembil lelaki mungilnya tapi anak itu malah menggeleng pasti. "Tidak _daddy_ , aku memang sengaja tak menambah gula untuk kopi _daddy_ " 

. 

Kerutan keningnya bertambah, pun begitu dengan Baekhyun yang menatap tak mengerti buah hatinya. " _Daddy_ selalu meminta papa untuk mengurangi gula pada teh juga kopi _daddy_ saat papa membuatnya. _Daddy_ bilang, wajah papa sudah cukup manis melebihi gula jadi untuk apa menambahkan gula lagi . Karena itu kali ini aku pun tak menambahkan gula di kopinya" menerangkan panjang lebar, si kecil Park berhasil membuat Chanyeol tertawa lebar dan Baekhyun memalu dengan semu merah muda di dua belah pipinya. " _Aigoo_... lihat siapa yang baru saja menggombal disini hm?" Chanyeol masih terkekeh, menyenggol lengan Baekhyun pelan yang menunjukkan wajah sama gelinya dengan dirinya. "Anakmu" Baekhyun terkikik kecil. "Anakmu juga" Chanyeol mengoreksi, "anak kita" sambungnya sembari mendekap dua mungil kesayangannya yang paling berharga. "Terima kasih _baby_. Kau benar, papamu memang manis, ditambah kejutanmu pun, _daddy_ benar-benar tak membutuhkan bahkan sebutir gula untuk kopi pagi ini. Kalian berdua lebih dari cukup menjadi pemanis bagi kopi juga hidup daddy. Terima kasih, _daddy_ menyayangi kalian, sangat" kemudian pagi itu berakhir dengan cara yang begitu hangat dan manis, juga Chanyeol yang diam-diam tetap menambah sesendok gula ke dalam cangkir kopinya. _Well_ , wajah Baekhyun memanglah manis, tapi tetap saja kopinya juga membutuhkan gula bukan?  
.

.

.

 **Fin.**

**Wagelaseh fy bikin ini sambil ngebayangin Chanbaek udah nikah dan punya anak trus anaknya nyiapin kejutan manis kayak gini duhilah pasti imut ngegemesin dan sweet parah bangeettt huweeeeeee. Anyway, Happy father's day all. Don't forget to hug your father and tell him that you love him.  
**

**Love you as always.**

**Fy.**


End file.
